


Breaking

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Reconciliation Sex, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, but he tries, felix is a dummy, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: You and Felix have been dating for two years. How do you revive a relationship gone dull?
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> One of the first one shots I wrote for Felix. Feedback welcome via AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Anger boiled up inside you.

You were so furious with him, you could have choked him.

“Fucking asshole…” You cursed under your breath as you slammed your bedroom door shut behind you with such force that the mirror on the dressing table wobbled precariously.

You threw yourself on your bed, not knowing whether to scream bloody murder or cry. You always got like this when you argued with him. You felt like you could never win, because he had an answer for everything.

You’d booked a day off from work, specifically to spend time with Felix. You’d told him you were going to take some time off. He knew that. But once again, it had ended in an argument because he just couldn’t keep his promises.

You recalled how good your relationship with him used to be. And it hurt to think about how stagnant it had become.

It was like you’d both fallen into a dull routine.

Every day, you would go to work and Felix would head to the studio. He’d work on his music with his friends, while you’d slave away in an office for 9+ hours - being subjected to demeaning office tasks and male suppression while your heels rubbed the back of your feet to the point of drawing blood.

You’d both come home at the end of your days. You’d eat together. But the difference after almost 2 years of dating and living together, was that the time you’d usually spend together watching a movie or talking, was now spent alone.

He’d go play his video games. You’d watch your dramas. He’d go out and see friends. You’d chill by yourself. You’d make plans to do something together. He’d cancel and apologise with the promise of another date soon. But it never happened.

And that was what your relationship had become. Rinse, and repeat.

It wasn’t until after you’d brought yourself to orgasm for the second time one night, that you realised this was wrong. You felt… neglected. Unloved.

So you decided to make a last ditch attempt to save your relationship by taking a day off and spending some proper time together, to regain the love that had been lost. But he’d let you down again.

“Y/N! Open the door!”

That was him. His familiar deep honey voice calling you from outside.

“Go away, Felix.” You shouted back, your voice muffled by the pillow you currently had your head buried in.

“I’m coming in.”

“I told you to go-”

You couldn’t even answer before Felix entered the room.

His pastel pink hair fell beautifully around his sharp hazel eyes. His freckles were even more prominent because of the sunny weather you’d just had. They clearly stood out on his tan skin. He was so fucking pretty to look at, it almost hurt. Even now.

“Why do you _never_ listen to me?!” You whined, standing from the bed and shoving past him as you left the room he’d just come into.

“Will you just give me a chance to explain, Y/N?” He called from behind you, following you into the living room.

You stopped in your tracks and turned to face him, crossing your arms over your chest in defiance.

“Fine. Go ahead. Explain.”

Felix ran his hands through his hair, looking as if he was trying to find the words.

“I… I know we said we’d hang out today… but I **have** to go the studio. We’re so close to finishing this next album. It’ll just be for a little while… I’m sorry.”

You glared at him, feeling the anger burn up again.

“No, Felix. You’re not sorry. We didn’t just _say_ we’d hang out today. We promised each other. _You_ promised me!”

Felix sighed heavily, rubbing at his temples.

“Y/N, I don’t understand why you’re so mad I will literally go there and come straight back. I’ll be a few hours-”

“Go then!” You shouted, your voice breaking. You felt tears sting the corner of your eyes. It was getting harder and harder to do this. You were exhausted. Tired of trying. Why couldn’t he see that?

“Y/N…?” Felix stammered, taking a step closer to you as he realised you were upset. “What’s going on with you? You’re not yourself…”

You took a step away from him.

“You’re the one who’s not yourself.” You sobbed.

Felix stopped, his eyes widening as your tears fell.

“What?” He muttered.

“I can’t do this anymore, Lix. I’m so tired of trying to make myself your priority. What happened to us?”

Felix tensed, his expression changing into one of disbelief and shock.

“Where is this coming from?” He asked.

“Are you blind? Or are you just playing dumb on purpose?” You wiped your eyes with your sleeve, sniffling back the tears. “This is barely a relationship, Lix. We never see each other. You cancel on me all the time. You never make time for me anymore. We haven’t had sex in… 2 months?” You scoffed as you said that last bit. Saying it out loud like that made it all so much bleaker. When you’d first started dating, there weren’t enough hours in the day for the two of you to get your fill of each other. It had been all fucking, all the time.

It just hurt you to think about it now.

Felix stared at you, his expression dark after hearing your words.

Without saying anything, he turned away from you and headed to the door.

“Are you really going to leave right now?!” You cried, watching as he pulled on his vans.

He didn’t even so much as look at you.

“Lee Felix!!!” You shouted, your voice raspy. “If you leave this apartment right now, don’t fucking bother coming back!”

He stopped for a moment, turning his head to look slightly over his shoulder. He looked like he was about to say something. But he didn’t.

Instead, he pulled on his leather jacket and left the apartment.

The sound of the door slamming closed behind him rang in your ears. You were left in total silence, kept company only by the feeling of your heart splitting in two.

* * *

##### You weren’t sure how much time had passed since Felix had left you alone.

Everything since then had been a blur - in the literal sense. You hadn’t stopped crying since he’d left and it was making it difficult to even see properly.

You grabbed another hoodie out of the wardrobe and threw it into the disheveled open suitcase you had on the bed. It had been too full for you to close three hoodies and two pairs of jeans ago, but you couldn’t stop.

You wanted out. As far out as you could go.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over you as you bent down to pick up more of your things. Clamping your hand over your mouth, you ran to the bathroom and retched into the sink. You couldn’t actually throw up, because you hadn’t eaten anything and that made the retching all the more painful.

In a way, you welcomed this new pain. At least it distracted you from the pain in your chest.

You ran the cold water and held your hands under it, splashing water on your face to try and regain a small sliver of your composure.

It barely worked.

You took a deep breath and steeled yourself. You could do this. You’d known it was coming anyway. People break up all the time… right? It was normal to hurt this much… right?

Though you could barely believe Felix had really walked out on you. To you, that was just confirmation that he no longer cared.

You headed back to the bedroom, taking in the state of the room. It was chaos. Clothes and items thrown everywhere. Open drawers and wardrobes, a mess of panic and frantic packing.

Suddenly, you heard the faint clicking of your front door lock.

You instantly tensed.

The door closed, and you heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. You slowly turned to face the doorway, holding your breath in anticipation.

Felix appeared in front of you. His hood was brought up around his face, one earphone in his ear as the other hung out the neckline of his hoodie. His eyes were dark, and he looked paler than before.

His eyes glossed over the room. From the clothes on the floor, to the open drawers, to the filled suitcase on the bed. Then to you.

“Going somewhere?”

His voice was hoarse and deep. It sent shivers through you.

“I- I’m leaving.” You muttered, turning away from him and going back to your suitcase.

Felix stepped into the room, towards you. You could see him approaching out the corner of your eye. You knew if he touched you right now, your resolve would break.

“Stay away from me.”

Felix hesitated, but didn’t stop. He outstretched his hand, as if wanting to touch you.

“I can’t do that, Y/N.”

Your breath hitched in your throat.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He stated.

Your heart ached. You didn’t want to leave either. But you had no choice now.

You tentatively turned your head towards him, to see him now inches away from you.

As if he was afraid he was going to scare you away, he slowly moved behind you. You felt the cold chill of the outside air permeating from his clothes.

His arms gently wound around your waist from behind, and he placed his hands on your stomach.

You bit your lip, desperately trying to stay in control.

“Lix, please. I-…”

“I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to hurt anymore. I’m so… _so_ fucking sorry, Y/N.” His words were barely a whisper.

Tears once again rolled down your cheeks. He was so unfair.

His hands slowly slid down your stomach, and under the hem of your shirt. You flinched as his ice cold hands made contact with your skin.

“I’m so sorry…” He repeated in your ear, pulling you flush against him. You shut your eyes, relishing in the feeling of his hands on you. It had been so long.

Your head rolled to the side, exposing your neck to his soft, plump lips.

As if he knew exactly what you needed, he brushed his lips against your skin. Goosebumps formed all over your body, an involuntary response to his touches.

He softly kissed your neck, barely touching you at all. But it was enough to give you the wetness you so desperately craved all these weeks.

His hands moved up over your stomach, towards your breasts. His cold hands made your skin tingle and you shuddered as he cupped you, flicking his fingers over your nipples.

You melted into him, reaching back and gripping the material of his sweats to keep him as close as possible.

“Please don’t cry…” He whispered.

You realised you’d stopped crying, caught up in the moment. Reluctantly, you turned to face him. He kept his arms around your waist as you rested your hands on his chest.

“I… I don’t want to go either, Lix.” You said quietly. “But I need you to be here. With me. Be my boyfriend again…”

Felix cocked his head at you, his eyes dark and hooded. How long had it been since you’d seen him with that look in his eyes?

You visibly swallowed, unconsciously curling your fingers into his hoodie.

You both knew what you needed.

Without another word, Felix crashed his lips against yours.

Your head spun as his tongue flicked against your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You willingly parted your lips for him, groaning helplessly as he took control and deepened the kiss.

You threw your arms around his neck as he effortlessly lifted you, wrapping your legs around his waist.

Never breaking the kiss, he held you securely in his arms as he walked to the dresser and set you down on the top.

His hands traced over your thighs and he bit your lip gently, tugging at the soft skin. You moaned in pleasure, craving more of his attention.

He broke the kiss and sank to his knees, turning his attention to your throbbing heat.

You watched in anticipation, your heart pounding as he deftly removed your shorts and panties with one swift movement of his hands.

He looked up at you, his eyes black with lust.

“I will _never_ let you leave.” He muttered, kissing your inner thigh and spreading your legs apart gently.

Tentatively, he worked his way up to your already dripping pussy. His hands gripped your hips and he pulled you forward, closer to the edge of the dresser, giving him better access to you. You gasped in surprise, and then quickly sighed in pleasure as he softly flicked his tongue over your folds.

Smirking at your reaction, Felix slowly slid one finger inside you. He bit his lip hard on feeling how tight you were… it had been way too long since you’d done this. You moaned again, spreading your legs further apart for him.

Deepening his motions, he laid his tongue flat against your clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to make you shudder in delight as his finger slowly worked you.

“ _Fuck_ …” you cursed, shutting your eyes tight and throwing your head back. You desperately wanted to watch him make you cum, but you already felt like you were there. You needed to control yourself.

Felix slid his tongue through your heat, over and over again, lapping up your juices and humming greedily as you convulsed under him.

“So fucking beautiful…” He growled to himself, his words sending you almost totally over the edge.

Felix noticed your approach as your walls tightened around his finger. He quickened his licking, eating you out and sliding another finger into your soaking entrance, making you feel fuller than before.

“Lix… I- I’m cumming…” You cried, feeling the knot in your stomach form as the pressure in your heat built up deliciously.

“Cum for me, princess…” Felix whispered, sucking on your clit gently and lapping at you like a kitten.

You couldn’t hold it anymore.

Your orgasm hit you like a truck, flooding over your senses and releasing everything you’d kept bottled up for so long. You trembled uncontrollably, calling Felix’s name as he continued to lick up your cum, riding you through your high.

When he was confident you were satisfied, he stood and licked his lips deliciously, sucking individually on the fingers that had just been inside you.

You watched him through hooded eyes, trying to catch your breath. Your cheeks were flushed and the dresser beneath you was soaked in your release.

Felix kissed you once again and you put your hands on his chest, looking him dead in the eye, holding the gaze.

“I need you inside me, Lix…”

His eyes flashed with something you couldn’t quite identify, but it made you giddy. You felt like your boyfriend was back. He was here. And he was all yours.

Keeping your eyes locked with his, you leaned forward and dipped your fingers into his waistband, sliding your hand down towards his member.

Felix bit on his lip, watching you intently.

You hummed in pleasure as you firmly wrapped your hand around his solid cock, pumping him slowly, winding him up, loving how he reacted to you as he tensed all over.

“Make me feel you…” You whispered once again, kissing him gently.

That was all it took for Felix to snap.

He lunged at you, pushing your back against the wall and sliding his hand under you. He hitched you upwards, resting your butt on the edge of the dresser as you wrapped your legs around him.

Holding you in place, he frantically kicked down his sweats and boxers.

You gripped onto his shoulders, heart racing in excitement. And then, you felt it.

In one slow and gentle movement, Felix slid his cock inside you. He filled you up deliciously, and your walls instinctively tightened around him.

“Shit, Y/N… you’re so fucking tight…” He growled, tightening his grip on you.

“No shit…” You groaned, holding onto his shoulders.

Not being able to control himself, Felix started fucking you. He snapped his hips again and again, harder each time, causing both of you to moan and curse in pleasure as you lost yourselves in each other.

The dresser bounced relentlessly against the wall with every thrust, the flowers and lotions you had stored there had long since fallen off in the chaos.

Suddenly, Felix lifted you off the dresser. You clung to him tightly, whining in protest as he moved you.

Without much care, he threw you on the bed and quickly whipped off his hoodie, tossing it to the ground.

You admired his sculpted, tan body for just a moment before he jumped you, positioning himself between your legs and entering you once again.

“Hands above your head…” He growled, and you quickly complied.

With one strong hand, Felix held your wrists in place above your head. You helplessly moaned as he fucked you harder in this new position.

His face was flushed and sweat had begun to form on his neck. He slid into you again and again, hitting you in your most sensitive spot every time.

Still tender from your earlier orgasm, you felt that familiar pressure building again.

“ _Lix_ …” You whined, letting him know you were close.

“I know baby…” He replied, letting out a deep and throaty moan as he felt you tense around his cock.

You arched your back, feeling the releases of an orgasm start and wash over you like a wave.

Felix released your wrists, wrapping his arms around your body tightly as he buried his face into your neck. He thrust into you once again, and you felt his cock stiffen inside you as he began to cum.

“Fuck… I love you, Y/N…” He moaned into your neck, trembling as his orgasm hit him and his release flooded into you.

Your orgasm began to subside, and you wrapped your arms around your boyfriend. You traced your fingers over his back as he continued to cum, holding him tightly.

He eventually lifted himself off you, collapsing on the bed next to you.

For a moment, you both laid there in silence. The only sounds in the room being your erratic breathing and small sounds of content.

“Y/N?” Felix called softly.

“Hm?”

“You’re not leaving me. Right?”

You sighed heavily, turning to face your boyfriend.

“No, Lix. I could never. I love you too fucking much.”

A small smile crossed Felix’s lips. He held his arms out for you, and you willingly snuggled into him.

“I’m sorry I’m so bad at the boyfriend thing. I promise, I’ll be better.”

“I know…” you smiled, planting a gentle kiss on his still-sweaty chest.

“I’ll never let you feel unloved again. Don’t ever think about leaving me.” He muttered quietly, squeezing you gently.

You hummed in response, glad that he seemed to finally understand. “I won’t, Lix…”

“Because if you do, Y/N… I promise I’ll give you a thousand reasons to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
